Release: A Harry Potter one shot
by hpslashrules
Summary: Harry and Ginny are finally together, but this story has been reposted. I added a bit more, hope it's better now!


**A/N:** I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, other than the whole collection of books, lol!!

I have now reposted and added a bit more like I've been saying I was going to do. Hope it's a little better than before!

**Release**

The war was finally over. Harry had defeated Voldemort and was now heading toward a very happy future.

Everyone had gathered in the Gryffindor common room for a huge party. Even members of other houses were there. Fred and George had stolen down to the kitchens and had gotten food and butterbeer for all.

"Harry did it!! He defeated the Dark Lord!!" Shouted Ron. He and Hermione had been right beside him through it all and were regaling everyone with what had happened. Greatly exaggerated of course! "Oi mate! Where are you? Now everyone's gonna want your autograph. What're you gonna do when Rita Skeeter wants an interview?"

Harry hadn't thought of that. "I don't know. I guess I'll have to find a way of avoiding her. Reckon Fred and George could come up with something for me?" Having overheard what was just said, the twins looked at Harry with sinister grins on their faces.

(Both laugh evilly) "Oh Harry, Harry, Harry. Don't you remember your fifth year with Umbridge?" Said Fred, or was it George? Giving a similar grin back to the twins Harry cracked up.

"Oh this is gonna be awesome! I only wish I could be there when it happens," Harry snickered. Harry looked around the room at everyone's laughing and happy faces. 'It's so good to see all the houses getting along,' Harry thought. 'Even the Slytherins seem to be mellowing.' Suddenly a laughing, redheaded beauty caught his attention. Harry slowly began making his way over to her. "Hey Gin, having fun?"

"Oh, Harry you scared me!" Harry couldn't wait any longer. He had to tell her his feelings.

"I love you so much, Gin," whispered Harry.

"I love you too Harry."

"What do you say we go somewhere private and talk?"

Suddenly their eyes locked. Each could see the other's passion deep within, waiting to be released. Slowly, Harry leaned down and captured Ginny's mouth with his own.

"Oooh look at 'em go!" Shouted everyone in the room.

"Let's go Harry."

"Yea, we'll go to my dorm."

Now in his 7th year, Harry had been given the honour of Head Boy, which meant he had his own Dorm. Between kisses he hissed out the password and entered his live-in suite. The door slammed behind them and Harry pushed Ginny up against it. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Ginny could feel his hardness rubbing against her in such a delicious way. "Oh that feels so good, Harry." She moaned against his mouth.

"I know baby. Feels good for me too." Harry couldn't take it anymore. He began fumbling for the top of her pantyhose but was having trouble finding it. "Let me help, Harry." Ginny reached in between them and pulled her pantyhose and lacy underwear over her hot, wet mound. Harry groaned. In the throes of passion, Harry pulled his zipper down and freed his now throbbing member. Ginny reached for it but Harry moved her hand away from him.

"You can't Gin, or I'll explode before we even begin."

"Hurry and get inside me now, Harry. It's been too long since last time!" Without preamble he thrust hard up into her waiting pussy. "Oh God that feels good, Harry!" Harry was too far gone to reply. His thrusts became harder and faster. Ginny was sliding up and down the door but didn't care what noise she was making. "That's it Harry. Harder! Faster! Oooh yes, Harry!" Harry was almost at the end.

"Come on Gin. Almost there luv?"

"Yes Harry. I'm coming, I'm coming!" Harry covered her mouth with his kiss as she screamed out her climax.

"Not too loud sweetheart. We're not supposed to be doing this you know," Harry whispered in her ear. They both came down from their climax slowly and Harry let Ginny slide down his body until she was standing on the floor. "I can't believe we didn't even make it to the bed this time."

"I know, but pushing me up against the door was a nice touch don't you think?" Said Ginny with a little twinkle in her eye. "Very caveman. I like a strong man who knows how to take charge."

"Oh do you now? Well we'll have to see what we can do about that." Harry made a grab for Ginny around her waist, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Ginny squealed as he tossed her onto his bed and proceeded to make wild, passionate love to her all night long.

The next morning Ron burst into Harry's room. "Harry have you seen Gin...ny? Oh my God!! Harry!! What the hell is my little sister doing in your bed naked!?"

This is my first story. Sorry it was so short! Tell me what you think please!! Flames are welcome. I know my lemon wasn't that great but hey it was my first time writing one!! I've read some great ones on this site but I just can't seem to make mine as good!! Oh well, please review!!


End file.
